The Wedding Dress
by Catherine Morland
Summary: Well, it’s basically a “Christine is getting married to Raoul, and leaves him at the last minute phic”, cause I felt the need to vent. Cute, though. FLUFF! Dedicated to Project Phantom


The Wedding Dress

Summery: Well, it's basically a "Christine is getting married to Raoul, and leaves him at the last minute phic", cause I felt the need to vent. Cute, though. FLUFF! Dedicated to Project Phantom

Raoul

I snuggled into Christine, kissing her neck lightly. She arched her back, and curled into a ball. I wrapped my arms around her, and treasured the feeling of just holding her. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut, and she relaxed, starting to fall asleep. She whimpered, and then sighed. She started to murmur something, and leaning in to hear better I heard two softly whispered words.

"Oh, Erik..."

Tensing, I lay there, rigid, while Christine slept.

Christine

I woke up the day of my wedding from sunlight streaming in the window and hitting me full in the face. Squinting, I sat up, rubbed my eyes, stretched a bit, got dressed, and brushed my teeth before I remembered that this was the day I was getting married. To Raoul. I suddenly felt a feeling of gloom that I couldn't comprehend? Why was I feeling this way on my wedding day? Dismissing it as nerves, I descended the stairs to eat.

Erik

I couldn't run from it any longer. Today was the day Christine and her Vicomte were getting married. Making up my mind, I finally decided to go. Readying myself, I braced myself and walked out the door. And turned around and came straight back in. I settled hmyself in my favorite chair with a good book, intending to forget all about Christine.

Raoul

I was feeling particularly jittery. Christine hadn't realized the two words she had said quietly in her sleep the other night and I hadn't brought it up. I would feel better tomorrow, when we were married, and couldn't go back on our wedding vow.

Christine

I watched Meg help me into my wedding dress in the mirror, and followed the tear that trickled down my face with my eyes. Meg pulled my corset tightly, and I gasped at the tension.

"Am I hurting you?" she inquired worryingly.

"No, I'm fine." I said, letting out a deep breath. I wasn't fine, but it wasn't Meg's fault. It was mine. I was the one who had inflicted this torture on myself. It wasn't Raoul's fault, and it wasn't Erik's fault. I was entirely to blame. I watched two more tears fall down my face, and as I watched them succumb to gravity, I knew what I had to do.

"Meg, could you give me a couple minutes?" I asked her. She nodded, and left the room.

As soon as she left, I grabbed my bouquet, and rushed out the door, hailing down the first hansom I saw.

"To the Opera House." I commanded, and sat back against the plush seats, my heart pounding.

Erik

Sitting in the chair, the book completely forgotten, I wondered what Christine was doing now. Was she walking up the aisle? Was she already married? Perhaps it hadn't even started yet, or maybe she's been a wife for several hours already, tired of all the people walking up to congratulate her.

She never did like lots of attention, I mused.

Hearing an insistent pounding on my door, I sighed and got up to answer it.

What did Nadir want now?

Imagine my surprise when I opened the door to reveal Christine, her eyes red, the neckline of her wedding dress damp from where she had tried to dry her eyes.

"It's my wedding today, Erik." She said, and burst into tears, rushing forward and embracing me.

I gently took the flowers that she was crushing in her hand, and took a few minutes to arrange them in a vase. Then I turned back to her.

"You look beautiful, my dear." I said softly.

"It's my wedding today, Erik." She repeated, "I want to get married."

"Christine, you know my weakness for you in a wedding dress." I said. "Why did you come?"

"I can't marry Raoul." She stated.

"You should not have come."

"It's my wedding today, Erik."

"You know my weakness for you in a wedding dress."

"I want to get married, Erik."

"You need to get into something more dry."

"Kiss me, Erik! Marry me, Erik!" she cried desperately.

I could not turn away any longer. With a cry, Christine and I kissed with a desperate hunger.

She was to be mine forever.

My Domain

Yeah, I know. Desperately cliched, eh? I felt the need to vent, as i think I mentioned earlier...


End file.
